Changing Lives
by Jessi Lexa
Summary: Isabella grew up in an orphanage, jumping from home to home, until a family member had discovered of her existence. Young and naive, Isabella "accidentally" falls into the arms of the man she should really fear, Fork's very own gang leader, Edward Masen. Little does she know, her mere presence is already changing lives, little by little.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there, the name is Jessi and this is my first story and I don't have someone to do an editing for me so please be nice!**

* * *

_Isabella grew up in an orphanage, jumping from home to home, until a family member had discovered of her existence. Young and naive, Isabella "accidentally" falls into the arms of the man she should really fear, Fork's very own gang leader, Edward Masen. Little does she know, her mere presence is already changing lives, little by little._

**Prologue**

_"Every school she had attended, she was an honor roll student. Isabella Swan was a perfect student, despite her situation. He had to have converted her!" His gruff voice vibrated through the mirror glass._

_"No, sir. She converted me." The door swung open with a 'bang' and it reveals my bronze god. His smug smirk in place, he struts over and tugs on my hand to pull me out of my seat. "It's time to go, baby. Police stations were never my favorite place, especially the interrogation rooms."_

**Chapter 1: The Bronze God and Blonde Goddess**

_"People who meet in airports are seventy-two percent more likely to fall for each other than people who meet anywhere else." _  
_― Jennifer E. Smith, The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_

**_Isabella's Point of View_**

"Are you ready, Swan?" The monotone voice of Ms. Emotionless had asked as I finished tying the lace to my black combat boots. I ran my sweaty hands down my leather pants as I gave myself one last pep talk.

_This is it, Swan. This is what you've been waiting sixteen years for._ My inner Isabella exclaimed as she jumped around in a jumpsuit and prepared herself.

"Well, you going to make him wait all day or what?" Ms. Emotionless exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her sudden aggressiveness as I threw on my Army green jacket and my black bag before grabbing my raggedy suitcase with the little clothing I had. Sixteen years of foster care hadn't been the most granting lifestyle. I took a deep breath before walking through the doors and facing the man who had been half the reason for my existence. He stood abruptly and turned towards me. His face was covered in a mustache and he had my brown eyes. His hair was short and darker than mine. I could see some of the resemblances between us. He sighed as he pulled me into a hug. I squeaked and flinched slightly from the closeness but if he noticed, he didn't make any move until he pulled away.

"Isabella, I'm so glad to have found you. I had no idea of your existence until last month." He pulled back to look at me. He just noticed my crop top and grimaced before turning to the owner of this damned orphanage. Hell, it was New York. I could do and where whatever I want. "Thank you for your cooperation. I should be taking her home with me now. It's going to be a long flight. We're going to Washington."

"You have a good day, Mr. Swan. Glad to have helped." The annoying owner said before all but pushing us out of the orphanage. As we walked down the street to a waiting taxi, a million questions ran through my head. What do I call him? Where are we going? Was he abusive? Did he hate me? As if sensing my curiosity, he placed a calming hand on my shoulder while he opened the taxi door. The driver threw my suitcase in the trunk and climbed in to drive towards what I assumed would be the airport.

"I'm Charles Swan." He spoke first, breaking the tense silence. "You can call me anything you want, but I was hoping you would call me dad. I know it's a lot to ask for the first time you have ever met me but maybe... I don't know. Your mother and I met when we were in high school. She had left right after senior year, never to be seen or heard from again. I had no idea that you had existed until last month. Your grandmother on your mother's side, Mary-Anne, had been diagnosed with cancer and wanted to meet you."

"So you picked me up to see my dying grandmother? Are you going to send me back when she dies?" I asked rudely. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way and his flinch had made my guilt even more aggressive. "I'm sorry, Ch-dad. It's just going to be difficult to get used to this. I haven't had parents in... well, ever."

"I understand how you are feeling, Isabella. I just..." He paused and took a deep, shaky breath. I could see that he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. "I just feel so guilty."

"Don't feel pity for me. I've toughed it out for the past 16 years." I tried to ease his conscious. Was I angry at him for not knowing about me? He said that my mother had left. Did she not want me? When Ch- I mean, my dad- cleared his throat, he brought me out my thoughts. I noticed that we had arrived at the airport. He climbed out and held the door open while the taxi driver pulled my bag out of the trunk. Before I could even thank him, the driver climbed into the car and drove off.

"Have you ever been on a plane?" My dad asked me. He started to ramble when it took me a second too long to answer. "Wait, you're across the country. You've probably been on a plane before. I'm sorry. I just don't know so much about you. This is going to take some time to get used to. I-"

"Hey, calm down, alright? We'll figure out everything when we get to wherever the hell we're going." I cut him off, unable to handle the rambling. I immediately knew where I got that from. Whenever I was too nervous or anxious, I would do exactly the same.

"We're going to Forks, Washington. It's a small town where everybody knows everybody. Everyone is excited to meet you. That's okay with you, right?" He asked as we got through security in a surprisingly quick fashion. Before I had time to respond, the lady on the intercom called for our flight. While waiting to board, Charles took my bag and shook his head at it. "We're going to have to get you some more clothing. It's pretty cold and wet in Forks, so appropriate clothing will be necessary. Perhaps Esme wouldn't mind taking you out to shop."

"Listen, Ch-dad. I'm going to a bumfuck town with the father I just met. Give me some time to adjust before-" I was barely able to finish when the flight attendant rudely snatched my ticket and shuffled me into the plane. Expecting to be in business class, I was shocked when Charles lightly pulled me into a pair of first class seats.

"How about we spend the next couple of hours getting to know each other?" He asked while placing my small bag into the compartment above. I realized that it was a sad moment when the only clothing I had could be considered a carry on. I nodded quickly as he had gotten settled into the seat next to me.

* * *

Over the next six hours, I had learned a lot about my father, Forks, Washington, and even a little about my mother. I learned he grew up in Forks, Washington and so had my mother. He played football all throughout high school but retired to become a police officer. He was now named Chief of Police, which the first class tickets had proved that it paid very well. Forks is such a historically rich town that all the families had come from old money. I'll be a junior when school starts in two weeks. The town is pretty safe but I was warned against an Edward Masen as apparently he was some major gang leader. It hadn't felt like six hours when the plane had landed yet I was more relaxed in Charlie's- it's what his friends, and now my mind, calls him- presence.

"Are you ready to go home?" Charlie asked me as we walked through the tunnel and into the airport. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping not to reveal my nervousness. These people in this town were like Charlie's family, my family. Would my grandmother even like me? Flesh and blood were supposed to love each other, right? "You're a bad liar. I can see the wheels turning in your head, just like your mo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I want to be absolutely nothing like the heartless woman who gave me up without a second thought." 16 years of anger can bring out a bad side in a person. Charlie nodded his head in understanding before grabbing my petty excuse of a suitcase of the rotatory.

I felt an intense sensation on my head. Curious, I turned my head towards the direction it had come from to meet intense, green eyes. They blazed with a fire that should've knocked me on my butt but I held my ground. The owner of the eyes had bronze hair that stuck up in every direction and screamed, 'I just got fucked wildly.' The only thing that pulled us out of our stare off was a blonde throwing herself into Mr. Green Eye's arms. Her Abbey Dawn tank top and studded combat boots yelled badass chick and jealousy immediately washed over me. She had perfect blue eyes and perfectly waved blonde hair.

_Why do hot ass blondes get all the fucking sexy ones?_ My inner Isabella asked as she flopped onto the floor. I internally laughed at my idiot self for even allowing myself the brief moment of possibility that Mr. Green Eyes could be mine.

Charlie's voice brought my out of my thoughts as he said, "That's the person you need to stay away from. Lillian Hale would be fine if she hadn't associated herself with the likes Edward Masen and his crew. Her daddy was so upset when he found out that Masen had corrupted his daughter. He's been out for blood ever since."

"So you mean fuckhot over there is on the 'No-No' list. C'mon Charlie, haven't you heard the stories about how the teenage girl always goes after the forbidden boy?" I laughed as I allowed Charlie to wrap his arm around me and lead me to the sliding glass doors but not without one last look at Mr. Green Eyes. His blazing greens had become even more forceful and a smirk accompanied it as he took me in before he winked when his eyes met mine. I flicked him the bird before turning my head back.

_That's right, girl. Make yourself even more of the forbidden fruit; maybe he'll take the bait._ My inner Isabella fist pumped the air as she fell onto her back and giggled her ass off. I rolled my eyes at myself before Charlie revealed a police cruiser to me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I get to arrive in the Chief of Police cruiser. You're already making me lame." I grumbled as I clambered into the front seat. Charlie's loud ass laugh filled the air as he threw my sad suitcase into the back seat before climbing into his designated seat and starting the engine. I buckled my seat belt as he started the engine before he pulled off into the direction of the wettest bumfuck town in the world.

* * *

3 long hours later, I was standing in front of a large home. It had the whole modern family appeal to it.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked as he unlocked the front door. Barely able to speak, I nodded my head. "Good, your room is up the stairs on and the right. There are only three doors up there; the two to the left are mine."

"Uh... Cool, thanks." I somehow uttered out while running up the steps. Pausing at the top to take a breath, I immediately headed to the room on the right. Opening the door revealed a large bedroom. This room was larger than the one I had to share with five other foster kids in a home that was falling apart. I didn't even take in the detail as I flung myself onto the soft bed that was now mine. Jet lag won the battle on my body and I was out like a light before I even hit the pillow, or buried myself in the mound of them. It was safe to say that I was going to at least enjoy my house here in bumfuck.

* * *

2 weeks passed by in a blur.

On Tuesday, I met Esme. She was a sweet mother who had two kids in high school. Esme had caramel colored hair and green eyes that reminded me of Mr. No-No's eyes. Her skin was naturally tanned to perfection, although bumfuck received the smallest amount of sun in the world. She reminded me of the mother I never had and I wasn't sure how to take to that.

On Wednesday, Esme took me a mall in Seattle to go shopping. We spent hours upon hours going from store to store. My father had given me a black credit card and told me to buy whatever I wanted. With Esme's approval, I bought outfit after outfit, even that stupid school uniform. Apparently, living in a rich town meant going to some prep school.

On Thursday, Esme took me to get a driver's permit. I assured her I wouldn't be driving for a long time but she insisted so I caved. We spent the day with me driving her car to celebrate the fact that I had passed the test. In a year's time, I would have a license.

On Friday, I confronted Charlie about all the time I was spending with Esme and not him. He had told me that I would need Esme as a motherly figure in my life and he figured that there would be plenty of time for us to bond after school started.

The rest of the two weeks was spent exploring the wonderful town of Forks, cue eye roll. I had no idea what the kids around here did for fun since the town was pretty much a nursery home. Though, during one of my hikes, I found the most beautiful meadow. It had taken my breath away the second I set foot into it. I still hadn't met that sick grandmother of mine.

But now, it was time to confront the snobby high school students of Forks. I rolled over to turn off the blaring alarm clock that blinked 6:30 in bright green lights. The sun was slowly but surely rising with me. The light blue walls acted as the sky and I was the rising sun, except I wasn't bright and warm. I rolled out of bed and noticed the clothing lying on my ottoman. There was a plaid blazer, white button blouse, and a black skater skirt. After dressing quickly, I ran a comb through my wavy hair before slipping my feet into wedge booties, tying a red tie on my neck, and heading downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine." Charlie spoke as he made two cups of coffee. "If you're anything like your mo- _her_, you like your coffee sweet, I presume."

"Yes, they rarely gave us coffee at the orphanage and when there was some, we fought to the death for it. I actually have a few scars from the attacks." I remarked as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Charlie stopped and stared at me with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. "You can close your mouth, I'm just kidding. We did have chores in the morning before the sun rose, though. So coffee was like heaven and my best friend all wrapped into one."

"I'm happy you're sharing with me but I wish that it wasn't of normalcy to you." Guilt filled his eyes and his voice. "If I had known that she was pregnant with you, I would've fought to keep you. I would've searched harder. I would've found a way to bring you-"

"You can stop, dad. I understand. The wicked witch ran away when she found out she was having me and then gave me up the very second she could without your knowledge." A beaming smile spread across his face. "What?"

"You just called me dad. You've never said it in the two weeks that you've been here." His excitement was contagious and a smile burst across my face. Charlie stood up with a box in his hand. "I got you something to celebrate your first day of school. I figured that you're going to be here permanently until you turn 18 so..."

"Um... Okay." I hesitantly grabbed the blank box from him. Charlie bit his lip and played with his finger as I took my slow time opening the box. I will admit that it was just to torture him. But when the top finally came all the way off, an iPhone 5s sat underneath. I gasped. "You're giving this to me?"

"It's the hip thing nowadays, right? All the cool kids have one? Esme said that her daughter was begging for one and I thought that- I don't know. I can exchange it if you want. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this whole-" I cut him off with a suffocating hug, the phone held in a death grip in my hands. Charlie body sagged with relief and he gently wrapped his arms around me. "I guess I finally got something right."

"This is perfect. You're the best, dad. I- I can't thank you enough for everything. This is way too much." I whispered.

"Then you're going to be overwhelmed. I may or may not have gotten you a car." Charlie said as I gently pulled away. He swung a pair of silver car keys out of his back pocket. "It's in the driveway."

"Are you serious?" I screeched and carefully ran to the front door. Throwing it open, I saw a 2-door 2013 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet. Yes, I knew my cars and this car was extremely expensive. "Can I drive her to school? I think I'll call her Kitten because I know her engine purrs."

"You're full of surprises, little miss. But, yes, you can drive her to school. She's all yours." Charlie whispered as he slipped the keys into my hand and handed me a drawstring backpack before giving me a quick hug. "Have a great day at school, Isabella."

"Have a good day at work, dad." I whispered before climbing into the car. I watched as Charlie walked into the house and shut the door before I put the key into the ignition and started Kitten's engine. I was right, she purred just like a lion. Smiling to myself, I pulled out of the driveway and slid on my Ray Bans. I had a parent, an awesome one at that. Now, all I needed were friends to help me through hell. Drawing attention to myself wasn't hard because as soon as I pulled through the gated parking lot and into a perfect parking spot, not too close but not too far from school, all eyes were on me. Deciding to give them a show, I slipped off my blazer, untucked my shirt, loosened the tie, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of the blouse. I climbed out of my car, announcing to all awaiting eyes, "Hello Forks High. You've just met your worst nightmare."

"No, you've just met yours." A velvet voice spoke behind me; electricity seemed to have spiked the air. I turned to be faced with emerald eyes, eyes of the forbidden boy. Shocking me, he continued on to say, "First, you flick me off and now, you take my parking spot. You seem to be getting the wrong impression of me. I'm not some man you can disrespect with no consequences."

"Oh, Edward Masen. Mr. Badass that apparently has everyone shaking in their boots." I took a step closer to him so I was faced with his dress shirt covered chest and looked up into his eyes. "I flicked you off because you were checking me out while your girlfriend was a mere few feet away. I wasn't aware this was your parking spot; I don't see a name on it. So, until you have proper documentation that tells me you own this parking spot, back the fuck off." I paused to take a breath and look around at the crowd gathering before saying, "You're right. You're not some man I can disrespect with no consequences..." The look of shock on his face that had just appeared was wiped away when I spoke, "You're a boy that I can and will disrespect with no consequences what-so-ever. Wanna know why? Because my daddy is the Chief of Police and from what I've been told, he's been waiting for a reason to lock your ass up and throw away the key."

I turned to walk towards the office door when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, whispering, "You've just made a big mistake going against me, Isabella Swan." He paused, making sure we had an audience before saying out loud, "Lillian isn't my girlfriend, and she's like family. I prefer strong-minded brunettes."

"Mm, well, it's too bad I'm not one of those bimbos who fall for the whole bad boy persona. Better get back to your incest relationship." I spoke loudly before running off and leaving a gaping Edward Masen and shocked students of 'the most prestigious school of the west' behind. I walked into the off to come face to face with the blonde goddess herself, Lillian Hale. Her blue eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You're the Airport Girl, the one who has been driving Ed- Masen insane! Nobody has ever had the nerve to flick off Masen. The boys are usually shaking with fear and the girls with want. But, you're different, I like you." She exclaimed loud enough for all of China to hear her. "Oh, you better watch your back. If word gets out that Masen has his eye on you, you'll become more famous than you already are..." She paused before sticking her hand out. "I'm Lillian Hale, though your daddy already told you. Nice man, Chief Swan. I just wish he could see the good in Masen like I do. Anyways, you and I are gonna be like family soon. My sister is messing with Edward's cousin. That already makes us close enough."

"I'm Isabella, the Airport Girl. The girl with the nerve to flick Edward off and steal his parking spot-" I was interrupted by the Devil himself.

"The one stupid enough to confront me in front of the entire school." Edward wrapped his arm around Lillian and smirked at me. "See you around, Swan."

"Actually Masen, to make up from your previously unfulfilled punishments, you will be Ms. Swan's tour guide of our wonderful school." A redheaded woman spoke as she came from behind a door labeled 'Principal's Office: Amanda Cope' with a packet in her hand. She walked straight up to me and shook my hand gently before saying, "Thank you, Ms. Swan, for joining our lovely school. You'll see just how amazing classes can be and how much the school has to offer. The guidance counselor is aware of your past and will willingly do everything to make school as comfortable as possible. Edward Masen will be your school tour guide; here is your schedule, information packet, agenda, and conduct handbook. Have a great first day."

"Damn it, Mrs. Cope. Give me something else, please." Edward groaned behind me. I rolled my eyes at his insistence. Mrs. Cope shook her head before walking back into her office. I turned towards the bronze god and blonde goddess.

"It's cool, I can find everything myself. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the oh-so busy Edward Masen." With those as my final words, I walked into the school hallway with a little more sway to my hips than necessary. Edward Masen was going to learn that he shouldn't have picked a war with Isabella Swan. I_ always_ won.

"Actually, Miss Swan, your resistance is quite exhilarating. I agreed to be your tour guide." Edward called out as he ran up to walk beside me. I sighed.

"Don't you have some gang to run or something?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them and I wasn't the only one shocked because of my outburst. Edward's stepped halted before he pushed me up against some lockers. His face was inches away from mine and his hands held my wrists by my side.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Isabella." His words were threatening but his voice only held lust in it. He pressed his body against mine and he shifted his head before his lips brushed my ear. I could feel every hardened inch of his body. Shivers ran down my spine as he whispered, "Just because I'm a badass gang leader doesn't mean I can't get an education."

"Mm, good to know." I really had no comeback, but my words were breathless. It wasn't the words said because they had nothing sexual about them, it was the way he held my body between his and the lockers. The way his voice sounded as his lips brushed against my ear had been the real effect on me. He let go of my wrists and skimmed his hands upwards until they reached just before my breasts. I groaned when he pressed his erection into my hip, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Good to know I have the same effect on you that you have on me." His whispered chuckle came out before he pushed away from me. The cold air shook me out of my fantasy and the smug smirk on his face told me that it had really happened. Edward Masen had me tied up in a jumble of jelly mess only seconds after I thought I had won over him. I glared at him, picking up the bag I hadn't realized I dropped in the midst of his seduction. I watched as he wrapped his arm around Lillian and headed for the exit doors but not before calling back to me with a wink and my own words, "See ya, Swan. I've got a gang to run."

"Fuck you, Edward Masen!" I yelled back to the closed doors that separated me from the departing figures of the Devil and Lillian. Jealousy surged through me as I watched Edward climb onto his bike and Lillian climb on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. I flicked him off when he threw me his knowing smirk and mouthed the words, "Fuck you."

_That should be me, _my inner Isabella stomped her foot as she watched Edward pull out of the parking lot and into the unknown with the blonde beauty wrapped around him. _That should fucking be me!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and help me find someone who wouldn't mind helping me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry y'all. I caught what my future mama in law loves to call a 'Winter Cold' last month. The town's doctor was away from the holidays and so J was stuck in bed with soup, tea, and hope of getting better. Then the cold rush came in and we'll, we simply aren't prepared for that. But, if y'all are still reading my none sense, here ya go.. **

**_Previously-_**

_"Mm, good to know." I really had no comeback, but my words were breathless. It wasn't the words said because they had nothing sexual about them, it was the way he held my body between his and the lockers. The way his voice sounded as his lips brushed against my ear had been the real effect on me. He let go of my wrists and skimmed his hands upwards until they reached just before my breasts. I groaned when he pressed his erection into my hip, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"Good to know I have the same effect on you that you have on me." His whispered chuckle came out before he pushed away from me. The cold air shook me out of my fantasy and the smug smirk on his face told me that it had really happened. Edward Masen had me tied up in a jumble of jelly mess only seconds after I thought I had won over him. I glared at him, picking up the bag I hadn't realized I dropped in the midst of his seduction. I watched as he wrapped his arm around Lillian and headed for the exit doors but not before calling back to me with a wink and my own words, "See ya, Swan. I've got a gang to run."_

_"Fuck you, Edward Masen!" I yelled back to the closed doors that separated me from the departing figures of the Devil and Lillian. Jealousy surged through me as I watched Edward climb onto his bike and Lillian climb on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. I flicked him off when he threw me his knowing smirk and mouthed the words, "Fuck you."_

_That should be me, my inner Isabella stomped her foot as she watched Edward pull out of the parking lot and into the unknown with the blonde beauty wrapped around him. That should fucking be me!_

**Chapter 2: Meet and Greet**

_Chapter Songs:  
Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
The Other Side by Bruno Mars ft. Cee Lo Green and B.O.B_

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

"Hey, new girl!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned to see some brunette with tan skin running up to me. Her uniform was perfect. Red and black plaid skirt swung from her hips with a white blouse tucked into it and hidden beneath a red sweater with the school logo on it. "Hi, my name is Vanessa, but everyone calls me Nessa. We're in the same year so you must be Isabella, the girl that got Masen's boxer in a bunch."

"Yep, that's me." I joked, cracking a smile as she stuck her hand out to me, I shook it hesitantly. "Call me Bella, please."

"Well, Bella, welcome to the hell of Forks High." She laughed at her own joke, waving around to show me the bland halls of the high school. "You've already met the residential badass and my bestfriend."

"The 'residential badass' is Edward so I'm guessing the bestfriend is Lillian." Nessa nodded. "She seemed pretty cool, welcomed me with open arms. She must be the reason why you don't regard Edward with such great hatred as everyone else."

"Nah, Masen was a total sweetheart before everything went down." Nessa paused, as if she were unsure if she should be saying this stuff. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued. "In the end, he only had my family and Lily's family, other than his own. We all stuck close together, excluding the others. It was kind of our thing."

"You're not gonna try to convince me that Edward and I were going to be a great couple like Lily, right?" I asked. Nessa laughed and shook her head. "Why doesn't anyone regard him by his first name?"

"Ooh, regard. That's a nice fancy word from the city girl." I noticed Alex trying to change the subject, but she gave up, pulling me to a bench against the brick wall outside of the school. "Masen has the same name as his father so it was always easier just to call him by his last name, even after."

"That's the umpteenth time you've mentioned something happening." I muttered but Nessa heard.

"If you're meant to know, you'll know." She left it with that before changing the subject. "Listen, Masen staked his claim with you so you're going to have to watch out for jealous bitches and power hungry idiots."

"Thanks for the heads up but I was planning on sticking to myself until the end of high school." I quickly rushed out. The less friends I had, the less drama I had to deal with. But, Nessa seemed to think differently.

"Mm, not gonna work, Sweets. You're gonna need some sidekicks helping you out with Tanya, Queen Slore of all the Slores. It's what Lily and I called the Barbie-wannabe slut whores of Forks High. Honestly, you'd be surprised that even this small town could have 'em, but we do." Nessa explained. "I'll be your first friend, defender against the Slores. If Masen didn't have Lily skipping school all the time, she'd be your second friend but Cassiana, Lily's twin, would be a good second friend. I'm junior captain of the varsity cheer leading squad so you should totally try out."

"Woah, woah. Slow your roll, Speedy Gonzales." I said, putting my hand on Vanessa's shoulder to stop her blabbering. "You're talking about protecting me from a group of.. 'Barbie-wannabe slut whores' that I don't need protecting from. Then, you're trying to make me friend with people I've never even met. Quite honestly, I don't know if _we're_ even friends. I told you, I'm dancing this tango solo."

"Trust me, Bella. You'll have an encounter with the Slores and understand why you should be friends with me." Vanessa spoke as she stood off the bench. "But, it's cool. I understand. You're the new girl and you want some independence before you learn about how good it is to be dependent on someone sometimes. Listen, I don't know what it's like to bounce from home to home every time I look over my shoulder, but I know what it's like to lose everything you've ever known in a blink of an eye. So, I'll be here when you need a friend."

"Umm.. thanks." I barely mumbled before Vanessa fled and another brunette stepped into my peripheral view. She looked older but bore some resemblance to Vanessa. "Oh, another one?"

"Ha, you really are a bitch." The brunette snorted. "Masen wasn't lying."

"Um.. who are you?" I openly admit to speaking very rudely to the brunette judging me.

"Wow, how rude of me." She had the audacity to laugh out loud. "I'm Katerina, Vanessa's older sister."

"Well, Katerina, I'd rather not have another lecture of friends and protection against _'Slores'_ because Edward has taken interest in me and showed it publicly." I groaned. "What times does school start in this hell hole anyway?"

"Oh, I'm only protecting my little sister. She doesn't open up to make any friends after she almost lost her closest one last year so she really likes you. Be careful with the words you say around her." Katerina took a deep breath and pushed a curled lock out of her face. "By the way, _third period_ starts in about 3 minutes so you better get a move on it."

"Wow, you must've gotten all the bitchy and left the sweet for your little sister, huh? Listen, I've spent 16 years on my own and I don't need any warnings or help." I stood off the bench and threw my rucksack backpack over my shoulder. Before turning to walk off, I turned to Katerina over my shoulder and said, "I can take care of myself. Tell Vanessa that and anyone else who thinks I need protection or friends."

"Maybe out there in the big hard world, but Forks is a whole different game, Isabella." Katerina called to me. I simply flicked her off and headed to what would be my English Literature class taught by some Mr. Mason. Funny how one letter can completely change the worth of someone's name.

With little trouble and being turned around twice, I managed to make it to Mr. Mason's class with my dignity and about 1 minute to spare. As I walked in, I slid the slip onto the teacher's desk and waited as he decided on where to sit me. Eventually the class calmed after the late bell and Mr. Mason, the pudgy teacher, said, "Welcome back from the summer break, class. I hope we're all excited to get some English Literature in our minds. This year, we have a new student joining us. Since everyone knows everyone, why don't I just give the spotlight to Ms. Swan?"

"Her last name should be Masen with the way he was staking his claim in the parking lot." Another feminine voice spoke out before I could speak.

_Another girl to deal with? Forks should be known as the small city full of bitches, I swear._ My inner Isabella spoke as she began to file her nails.

"What was that Ms. Hale?" I was surprised Mr. Mason could even hear her considering how old he was. His question was directed towards a blonde with blue eye who looked a lot like Lillian. She was gorgeous, as well. Her uniform was firm and pressed. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the leader of the popular chicks here. "Why don't you explain why you feel the need to speak out against our new student?"

"This morning in the parking lot, Ms. Swan parked in Masen's spot and Masen pretty much pissed on her leg with the way he was grabbing on her and whispering in her ear. He did it again in the halls." The blonde explained. "I'm just saying that I know Masen really well and he always gets what he wants, so we might as well start calling her Masen, too, since he's already staked a claim on her."

"Of course the Masen groupie would think that. Like Masen would ever want anything to do with the ugly duck up there, Cassiana." A bitchy blonde with a bad attitude responded. The first blonde must be Lillian's twin then. Small fucking world with an even smaller fucking school. "Everyone knows he'll end up mine anyways."

"Yeah, okay then Barbie-wannabe." Cassiana retorted, rolling her eyes. "I've seen the way Masen looks at her and it sure as hell isn't the same way he looks at you, Tanya."

"Yeah, cause he looks at me with lust and love." 'Queen of the Slores' smiled but it wasn't friendly. It was a smile of triumph as if she won the battle. She gave me a once over through narrowed eyes, ultimately pissing me off. "He looks at the ugly duck with disgust cause she's worth less than the scum on the bottom of his shoe. Everyone knows that Masen is into the blonde with big boobs, also known as me."

"Ladies, this whole little back and forth can wait until after school, when you're in detention." Mr. Mason interrupted their little argument. I wondered if he would even live until the end of the day. Poor guy looks like he's ready to fall into his grave. "Ms. Swan, introduce yourself while I go make copies of the assignment, seems I printed a few less than I originally thought."

"Well, okay then." I spoke slowly, unsure as Mr. Mason left the room. Everyone's eyes were on me and I wasn't exactly liking it. "The name's Isabella, I traveled a lot when I was younger-"

"Yeah, between orphanages like the unwanted shit she is. I heard her mom dumped her off there and ran." Tanya scoffed, rudely interrupting me. She threw a glare my way before I stalked over to her desk and placed both my hands down on it, thoroughly pissed and ready to kick her ass.

"Ya know what, little bitch," I began, "I did travel between orphanages and I learned a thing or two about kicking asses of precious little barbie-wannabes like your slut self so try again with me. I'm sorry if you're jealous because Edward may or may not be interested in me. But while you're in here gloating about his supposed love for you, he's out on the streets, probably fucking some chick right now. So do us both a favor and-"

"Already staking a claim and fighting over me?" The dreaded velvet voice interrupted me and filled me with relief from my anger. Could my life get any fucking worse? My inner Isabella ran and hid behind a couch, as I wanted to do. I huffed, knowing that he was probably standing in the doorway with some evil gleam in his eye. Slowly, I stand and spin around to see him just as I imagined, smirking and knowing. "I come here to tell Cassie that Lily is bringing her lunch but instead I get a nice eyeful of ass and a front row seat to Ms. Isabella staking a claim on me."

"I know, she thinks she can claim what's mine." Tanya whined. "Tell her, Eddie. Tell her you're all mine."

He opened his mouth when Lily entered the room with a paper bag in her hand and said, "Hey, Cassie, I took your lunch so Ma would hop off my fucking ass about school attendance." She paused and looked around the room at the wide-eyed students. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Nothing, I was getting ready to leave this hell hole." I rushed out before grabbing my bag and turning towards the doorway that Edward still leaned against. "You wanna move out of the way, Edward?"

"Nah, I'm good." Edward spoke as everyone in the room gasped.

"Did she just call him by his first name?" One girl asked.

"Why didn't he react?" Another one.

"Swan's got some balls." A stupid boy.

"I wonder if they've fucked." Another one.

"Will she let me tap that smoking ass if she's let Masen tap it?" Some dumbass dude asked his friend. Edward's eyes turned murderous as he stalked over to the dumbass who allowed that question to leave his mouth. I took that as my chance to escape and ran towards my beloved Kitten. I was able to hop in and rev the engine before I saw Edward run out of the building. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, speeding north with an unknown destination. Like hell was I going back to that house where the Chief or Police father of mine was probably waiting for me with his shotgun ready.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I was not 'staking a claim' on him, I was defending myself!" I screamed, hitting the wheel. In my rant, I didn't notice the swerving headlights until they spent me spinning. I heard the impact before I felt it and the world went black.


End file.
